Die This Way
Die This Way is a song by American rapper/record producer Hopsin, that was released on May 31, 2016. The song also features guest appearances from Matt Black and Joey Tee. The music video was released on July 13, 2016. Music Video The music video follows Hopsin trying to come up with a way to find money to pay for his mother's chemotherapy as he ends up robbing a senator who's in a embezzlement scandal but he ends up shooting him after he makes him pull over and then drives away with his briefcase full of money. Hopsin ends up getting in a police car chase until he runs out of the car and starts getting chased by the police on foot. He is then caught and sent to jail but turns out that he left the briefcase on the side of the road that his friend who was also a accomplice in his plan can pick it up. The video ends with Hopsin being sentenced to death and his mother receiving her chemotherapy. Lyrics 1 - Hopsin: My vision has always been golden That's why I see the pearly gates starting to open I ain't got no friends Because I've been an omen, oh man Hmmm, take a look at the enemies blood I am soaked in Staring back at my reflection thinkin' 'Bout the hand of cards I've been holdin' When I'm upset it's hard to control it Soon as I'm fully charged, I unload it This shit is keeping Marcus so devoted To writing these crazy bars and you know it I'm too steady with the juice Get the booth ready, when I barge in I'm Hulk'n I'm no longer with Avengers Heart is frozen with some vengeance 8 years old, I was a menace I can't get lost in all the critics They judging when they ain't crawled up out the trenches Look bitches, I'm making doe from all the bitchin' You'd think I whip baking soda in the kitchen It's U.P and taking over is the mission, the realest And they should know the shit's encrypted, listen - Hopsin & Matt Black: I debate Should I smile like everything's good and pretend that life is great Or should I let the world see the real me and not hide this pain I tried to be like the rest of y'all, sorry I just can't I'm a probably die this way (I'm a die this way) - Matt Black: Ah yeah, ah yeah Ah yeah, you know I'm a die this way, I'm a die this way Ah yeah, ah yeah Ah yeah, you know I'm a die this way, I'm a die this way 2 - Hopsin: Where did my mind go? Tell me why am I letting these bombs blow I'm stubborn and even my mom knows that Am I lonely? yes I'm on one, that's why my homies left I live with no regrets, motherfuckers I won't repent Man the other day I cussed my girlfriend's parents out (what?) It is apparent now They try to justify their daughters bullshit Whelp, I am raw enough to air it out I'm intense at times, in my mind There's a grinch inside that tells me to write offensive lines If the shit I do doesn't make sense in your head Nigga fuck you cause it makes sense in mine Yeah, I think I got a little ego If you cut me open, you would see I'm full of it From the 8-18, a motherfuckin' Panorama City hooligan I see the whole world and everybody's looking like a duplicate Bitch I do me, and that's the only way you'll ever see me doin' it - Hopsin & Matt Black: I debate Should I smile like everything's good and pretend that life is great Or should I let the world see the real me and not hide this pain I tried to be like the rest of y'all, sorry I just can't I'm a probably die this way (I'm a die this way) - Matt Black: Ah yeah, ah yeah Ah yeah, you know I'm a die this way, I'm a die this way Ah yeah, ah yeah Ah yeah, you know I'm a die this way, I'm a die this way - Matt Black: I don't feel no shame Why should I hide this pain? I'm sorry I'm sorry Sorry we're not the same 3 - Hopsin: There isn't much that anybody else can tell me I'm the only nigga living in my shoes and this shit is overwhelming I travel earth like a lost soul Fires burning as I rot slow There ain't many I can vent to in this world I got family but we're not close So I tell my story through a hot song You all know to get your popcorn When I hit you with the Ill Mind Neverland? That's a place you know were not goin' This is struggle and pain About me always being stuck in the rain To be honest, I don't want it to change I'm a take it to my death bed up until nothing remains - Matt Black: Ah yeah, ah yeah Ah yeah, you know I'm a die this way, I'm a die this way Ah yeah, ah yeah Ah yeah, you know I'm a die this way, I'm a die this way Ah yeah, ah yeah Ah yeah, you know I'm a die this way, I'm a die this way Ah yeah, ah yeah Ah yeah, you know I'm a die this way, I'm a die this way